


funzone

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [57]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, the kids torment crowley for a couple hundred words basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley and aziraphale are left to babysit. gabriel's just along for the ride
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	funzone

it always rises with the first cry. a subtle whisper, turned to the infamous question. and then, nothing but hell. pure, brazen roaring, in the form of unyielding demands. crowley is steadily learning an unfortunate lesson - 

don't pass by a mcdonald's with five children in your car.

"c'mon, you _promised_ this time." brian whines, kicking his feet out, and pressing his knees into the back of aziraphale's seat. sharp and knobby, they make a definite point. one that aziraphale is more than willing to oblige.

"i have no such memory." crowley scoffs.

"actually," aziraphale butts in. "you did. last thursday, you told the children they could go next time they saw one - er, since you refused them their previous opportunities."

crowley's whole body moves like a tensed vein, stricken and tight-wound.

"i thought you were on my side." he huffs under his breath.

aziraphale grins despite himself. "we don't have sides anymore."

coming to a red light, crowley jams his head face first against the steering wheel. the terrible noise that follows lights up an array of responding honks, making music of the highway.

"alright," he submits. "i'll pull off at the next exit."

cheering ascends. brian bounces in his seat nearly high enough to hit the ceiling, and gabriel - unfortunate enough to be stuck in the backseat - is properly trampled by the waving arms and legs of happy children. when aziraphale peers back at him, concerned, he offers a weak smile, and a thumbs up. clearly, he's doing well.

"we can't babysit ever again." crowley sighs, the bentley rumbling over firm gravel as he takes on a rough turn.

"i like it," aziraphale says thoughtfully. "you have to admit, they're quite fun to be around."

crowley covers his own sentimental agreement with a fake sneer. "yeah, until they're ready to kill you for fast food."

"what's fast about it?" gabriel interjects, perking with anxiety.

"nothing, bub."

"does it move?" 

" _nothing,_ " crowley seethes, cracking at the edges of his reassurance. "don't worry your pretty little head about it."

gabriel pauses then, and takes a moment to process the most important part of what's been said. "you think i'm pretty?"

"dear _god,_ " crowley says. "just let me drive."

"i think you're pretty," aziraphale interjects, quick to patch over the sore spot of crowley's annoyance. "extraordinarily beautiful."

"don't pamper him." crowley says, though it's soft, and drained of any spite.

"oh, but i must." aziraphale says. "he's our husband, after all."

gabriel's grin climbs his face, quickly taking over every other feature. a few of the children, namely warlock, and adam, groan at the unseemly display of affection between adults. aziraphale offers a peck to crowley's cheek, holding back laughter at the jeers and stuck out tongues it receives in turn.

by some miracle of god, they make it to the mcdonald's in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the them w my whole chest also himbo gabriel 💜💜💜


End file.
